Galiese
Galiese is the fourth planet in the Itaean star system and is one of three planets in Itaea's habitable zone where liquid water can occur. Galiese's sister worlds are the 3rd and 5th planets respectively. All three planets are inhabited and Galiese's technologically advanced citizens maintain vigourous trade with the other worlds. Population The planet is lightly populated and has a relatively low birth rate. The major source of population growth is imigration from other worlds. The current intelligent population of the planet is estimated at 125,329,002 individuals. 30% of the population is believed to be human with the remainder made up of various different species. Geography Galiese has four major oceans, two smaller oceans and six continents. Planet Size: *Circumference: 35,078 kilometers (21796 miles) (7/8ths the size of Earth) *Diameter: 11,165 kilometers *Surface Area: 391,622,222 square kilometers 'Atmos' Atmos is the primary landmass on Galiese. It is the only equatorial continent and is the largest of the six major land masses. Atmos extends from the north-west to the south east and spans all hemispheres of the planet. Atmos's shoreline extends to every major ocean on the planet. City States *Windfall *South Port *Altari *Eulor *Glazebrook 'Eirea' Eirea is the North Central continent and the only continent with access to the north polar region. Eirea's population centers are along the continent's southern shoreline. Eirea is directly north of Atmos's central mountain range and is bounded on the south by the North-West Sea and the North-East Sea City States *Sandhalf City *Boreala 'Echaria' Echaria is the smallest continent on the planet and is an island. Echaria is bounded on the east by the (trans ocean) and to the west by the (eastern ocean). Echaria is a center of learning and home to an ancient civilization. City States *Wheatstone *Maybach 'Otmar' Otmar is the south western continent. As with all of the southern continents its cities are along the northern coastline. Otmarians depend on the Central Ocean Trade routes. City States *Reigiskit *Crynia 'Otriana' Otriana is the South Central continent and is connected to Atmos via an isthmus. Otriana has two city states, one situated on the isthmus and one on the Central Ocean shore. City States *Otrianis *Etela 'Oso' The South Eastern continent is a cold and harsh place to live and is considered a polar state. Oso is known for its population of bears. City States *Estya Oceans 'Trans Ocean' Largest ocean on Giliese with access to both polar regions 'North West Sea' Small Ocean between the North Western part of the Central land mass and the Northern Central land mass 'North East Sea' Small Ocean between the North Eastern part of the Central land mass and the Northern Central land mass. Divided from the North West Sea by the straights between the two continents. 'Eastern Ocean' Could be considered part of the Trans Ocean but is separated by the North Eastern Continent 'Central Ocean' Lies between the Central Land Mass and the South Central and South Western continent 'South Eastern Ocean' South East of the Central Land Mass between the South Central and South Eastern continents Category:Locations